


The Bachelor

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: "Apparently, the girls are determined to marry me off. Chris tells me that you and Gracia are the favourites"There are two women, in particular, that they are curious about. One is his subordinate, and the other is his best friend’s widow.
Relationships: Gracia Hughes/Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	The Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pokypup49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/gifts).



> A belated birthday gift to Pokypup. I was aiming for funny and I had to throw in some Elicia of course.

**The Bachelor**

Roy looked around the bar and gave an appreciative smile at the sprigs of holly and mistletoe. The air was full of mulled wine, cinnamon and roasted nuts. Platters of finger food were on every table.

He aunt manoeuvered through the guests to join him by the large, open fire.

"You really outdid yourself this time."

Chris chuckled and straightened his tie. “Some might say I am going soft in my old age.” 

His lip twitched. “Never.” 

She patted his arm. “I’m going to get the band to start playing.” She jerked her head towards the bar where Hawkeye was surrounded by two of his nosiest sisters, Vanessa and Beatrice. “You might want to rescue her before they ruin any chance you have with her.”

He sent his aunt a warning look. There were fraternisation regs for a reason. Still, he took her advice and caught Hawkeye’s eye. He didn’t miss the look of relief on her face as he walked over to join him.

“Hawkeye, can I talk to you for a moment?” 

“Of course, sir.”

Vanessa arched an eyebrow and Beatrice just smirked as he whisked her away.

“Sorry about the girls,” he whispered. They sat at a table near the roaring fire. “I love them but they can be a bit overbearing at times.”

Hawkeye took a sip from her glass. “Don’t worry, I can handle them.”

“I don’t doubt it for a minute but why should you have to?”

“In that case, sir, I appreciate the save.” She leaned in and lowered her voice. “Vanessa told me I should ask you about somewhere to sleep.”

Roy sighed and rubbed his temple. Hawkeye might find it funny but he was getting tired of the teasing every time he dropped by. 

“Apparently, the girls are determined to marry me off. Chris tells me that you and Gracia are the favourites but Olivier Armstrong is a dark horse.”

Hawkeye almost choked on her wine. 

He chuckled. “I know, perish the thought. Let’s hope she never hears of it or she might decide it’s my fault and run me through with her sword.”

“Roy!” a familiar voice called out. 

He turned his head, a smile on his face at the familiar voice. “Elicia!” He glanced at Hawkeye. “Ah, excuse me for a moment.” 

He stood up to greet the little girl, who threw herself into his arms. Gracia was standing behind her daughter, her hands folded. 

“Elicia,” Gracia shook her head, “How many times do I have to tell you to use your indoor voice.”

“Sorry, Mom.” 

He led the two Hughes over to where Hawkeye was sitting. As he did so, he noticed that all eyes in the bar were on him. Had the bet gone beyond his sisters and extended to the other guests? 

“I’ll get some drinks,” he said. “Two mulled wines and a juice coming up. That alright?”

After the chorus of pleases and thank yous, he made his way to the bar where he gave the order to Vanessa. 

“You’re very fond of that little girl,” Vanessa said. “You’d make a good father someday.”

“Ah, Nessa, don’t start. It’s bad enough that you interrogated Hawkeye.” Heat rushed to his cheeks. He kept his face averted. “Please leave Gracia alone. She doesn’t need your colourful remarks and insinuations.”

“Oh, my god, you really like her.”

“Shut up. They are both my friends and deserve better than idle gossip. It’s just, well… Hawkeye is used to it. People always say things about us. Always did. Gracia is different.”

Vanessa winked and made a zipping motion with her lips. Roy rolled his eyes as she finally poured the wine and the juice. 

“Roy-boy, I would be happy to have either of them as my sister-in-law.”

“Shut up,” he groused. “My love life is not one of your radio dramas or romance novels. I’m much too busy to worry about marriage.”

He forced back a smile on his face as he returned to the table. The band had finally started playing. The forced smile quickly turned into a real one at the sight of the women and Elica. 

“Roy, I want to dance,” Elicia demanded as he set down the drinks. “Can we dance?”

Hawkeye stifled a laugh. 

“Elicia Hughes, where are your manners?” Gracia scolded. 

Elicia looked up at Roy with her big eyes. “Please, Roy.”

As if he could say no to that? He took the girl’s hand and bowed dramatically.

“Of course, Lady Elicia, will you do me the honour of dancing with me?”

The girl squealed as they headed out to the dancefloor. Roy looked back at the two women, whose heads were bent in conversation. He smiled. 

Elicia tugged his hand. “Roy, stop flirting with my Mom and Miss Hawkeye. You’re supposed to dance with me.”

His mouth dropped open and he blinked. 

“Roy?”

He shut his mouth and bent down to her level. “Elicia, where did you hear that word?”

Her eyes widened and she whispered, “Is it a bad word?”

“No, it’s not a bad word,” he assured her, “but it’s not right to be using about your Mom and Miss Hawkeye. They might be embarrassed.”

“And what about you?”

He laughed. “Don’t worry I am not offended.” He straightened up and took her hand. “Prepare to be dazzled by my supreme dancing skills.”

**Fin**


End file.
